Question: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${7k-k+19}$
Combine the ${k}$ terms: 7 k − k + 19 = = ( 7 − 1 ) k + 19 6 k + 19 { \begin{eqnarray} 7{k} - {k} + 19 &=& (7 - 1){k} + 19\\ &=& 6{k} + 19 \end{eqnarray}} The simplified expression is $6k + 19$.